<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Mouth of a Child by TheFairMaidenofFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083219">From The Mouth of a Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom'>TheFairMaidenofFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Expect rare updates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oh, These Two Should Never Be Considered The 'Responsible Ones', by that i mean the writing, not the best but still good, so kon and cassie are already broken up and everything, takes place AFTER ttv3 like most of my fics, the boys are gonna be so tired by the end of this yall, there shouldn't really be too much angst i don't think, theyre bros now, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Tim get de-aged. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>I'm sorry in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake, Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look. I did it. I posted something for this fandom. I feel like that deserves at LEAST a cookie.</p><p>The idea isn't exactly fully developed yet, but this has been in my doc for I don't even know how long, and I was feeling guilty for not posting <em>something</em>, so here's my pitiful offering. I have a ton of other stories I'm working on right now, but I haven't brought any of them to the point where I feel comfortable to start posting them. So, uh, you'll have to live with this for now.</p><p>As always, my dear readers, updates will be sparse because update schedules don't work if you exist outside of reality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kon picked up the sleeping toddlers slowly, as if at any moment, one of them would reappear and sock him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart swept the hair away from Tim's forehead, looking cautious. "Do you think it's really them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes. "They got zapped, and the kids appeared. Who else would it be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Conner scowled, holding Tim out as he examined him. “He’s not hurt.” He made a quick glance over Cassie as well, before giving the same affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” she deadpanned. “Now that that’s confirmed, wrap the cape around him so he doesn’t freeze to death in just the oversized boxers, and give me the girl so I can put the shirt and jeans around her.” Conner cringed, hurrying to follow the directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked back at the man standing in the street. He was trying to run away and down the street, though she wasn't sure how exactly he thought he was going to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she picked up a small piece of debris. Taking only a moment to size up the distance, she lobbed it at the back of his head, and he went down with an undignified yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice throw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." She unsheathed her sword, nodding to the two boys. "Get those two back to the Tower. I'll see what I can get out of this idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner nodded again, gently handing Cassie to Bart. He grinned at her. "Take it easy on him, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "Not a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys shuffled back and forth between giving each other nervous glances and adjusting the two toddlers on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll recognize us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Kon. Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old do you think they are? I mean, Cassie looks like… six, but Tim looks, what, three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie yawned, stretching. Her arm knocked into Tim, who sat up groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart knocked Conner with his elbow, receiving an irritated look. “Uh, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon gave him a wide-eyed look, adding, “Do you two know who we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim scoffed, “Of cawse I know who you awe, Kon.” He froze at the sound of his own voice, looking to his left where Cassie had also frozen in place. The two made eye contact, screaming and jumping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner let out a swear that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appropriate for toddlers, catching both before they could fall off the couch. From his arms, Cassie growled and grabbed his collar. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why does Tim look two, and why do I have a feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the same size</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim bunched a bit of his shirt in a tiny fist. “Ansa' the question, Kon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a laugh and turned to Bart, who had his phone out and was recording the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn that off</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He laughed again, shaking his head. Tim moved to leap at him, but Conner tightened his grip just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, guys. Calm down.” Cassie gave him a glare that was so adorable he couldn’t even pretend to be intimidated. “We didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart piped up, “It’s Tim’s fault, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie’s glare turned on Tim, and he put his arms up. “I don’ even know wha’ happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Kon. “Finish the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were fighting this new guy, and I guess Tim saw the rocks that were about to fall on you, because he shoved you out of the way just in time. You two went down in a pile, and the guy said something, and Tim chucked one of his disc thingies at him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ disc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and he stopped talking, and then you two disappeared. When we got to you, you two were on the ground in a pile of your clothes.” At the mention of their clothes, both looked down and scowled. Cassie moved in his arms, making her way to the ground and climbing up the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned, but didn’t try to move away. “So we got de-aged?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much,” Bart announced, finally putting away his phone. Cassie nodded, hiking up the pants and beginning to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an irritated look over her shoulder, though it lost most of its effect due to the clothes literally falling off her shoulders. “Where do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going? To get better clothes, obviously. In case you didn’t notice, having enchanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your shirt isn’t exactly the lightest thing to walk around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He looked down at Tim, who met his eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Do you need to get clothes too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my wate’proof, fireproof cape is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable.” He rolled his eyes. “Put me down, Kon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner opened his arms, and Tim barely managed to cling to one of them in time to prevent his fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a cat! Don’ just </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” Kon flushed, setting him down carefully on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim took a deep breath, pulling the cape around his shoulders and toddling down the hallway without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart let out a heavy breath. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know his body is like, two, right? His bone would break like a toothpick if he fell wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drop him like that all the time! How was I supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, his body’s like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner ran a hand down his face. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie came shuffling out a few minutes later, a large tee covering her small body. She scowled at them, and Bart made a cooing sound. “Fix this. My powers are gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner winced. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing his powers, and he could only imagine how helpless Cassie must feel to lose both her strength </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> her size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie shrugged, and Bart shared a look with Conner. Tim was usually quiet, but a tiny toddler in Tim’s disaster of a bedroom could spell disaster if he fell or knocked anything over. He left Bart with Cassie, jogging down the hallway to knock at Tim’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high voice called back, “I’m fine! Gimme a second!” He waited, and a few moments later, Tim gave him permission to come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was exactly as bad as he thought it would be. There were clothes, plates, and weapons scattered all over the floor, and books splayed across the bed. Looking at the dresser, he saw the drawers pulled out to form a sort of staircase that Tim had obviously used to get his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Tim?” A head popped up from the side of the bed, looking sheepish. When he spoke, his words were slow, and his brow was furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you carry me out?” Kon nodded, floating over the bed and picking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a teasing look, he pretended to drop Tim again, grinning at the dirty look Tim gave him. “So you admit that your room is too dangerous to move through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim made a face as he was placed down outside his doorway. “I didn’t say that. It’s just easier for you to fly me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the returned to the living room, Cassie was sitting back on the couch, arms folded as Bart played back the video he’d taken of her and Tim. Tim climbed up onto the couch, sitting next to Cassie as he watched the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, Tim pressed the off button. “Now that we’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can we get back to business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart snickered. “I don’t think you’re going to be doing any ‘business’ like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim scowled, and Cassie patted his shoulder, before turning to Bart. “We need to get Zatanna down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded, giving her a thumbs up and zipping away. He returned a moment later. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rolled his eyes. “Try the Hall of Justice. And the Watchtower, if you can get in. If she’s not there, you can at least contact her from downstairs.” Bart left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie sighed, “I hate being small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner grinned at her. “You’re small, yeah, but at least you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him an exasperated look that didn’t translate as well as it could have. “Cute doesn’t beat up criminals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shrugged. “You can beat up anything you wan’ if you have superstrength.” His lip curled as the words came out. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> this </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> lisp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner ruffled his hair on instinct, smiling when Tim slapped his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie looked at Tim curiously. “It’s not that bad. The lisp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m… controlling it right now. Talking carefully. It slips when I don’t think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Kon, gesturing at Tim ‘subtly’. Conner patted his leg awkwardly, watching as she rolled her eyes again. “I understand you fine, Tim. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gave the wall a dirty look. “It makes me sound stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner snorted. “You’re like, three. I’m surprised you can even talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My body is five.” Conner’s eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and you’re short </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can only imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conner accepted the light kick to his chest with grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie held out her arms, staring at them. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim held out his arm, showing her his elbow. “I cut my hand on a piece of glass a couple days after my birthday. And I fell off my bike a couple months later. I don’t have the bike scar yet.” It was kind of odd to think of Tim being clumsy, even though he’d seen it happen a few times with older-Tim. Current-Tim? Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I don’t know how old I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shrugged again. “Probably five too. You look five-ish. Chances are, whatever we got hit with made us the same age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back against the couch, pulling a pillow into her lap that she wrapped her arms and leg around. “Where do you think Bart is? He’s been gone a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been like, three minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Conner gave in. It was a fair point. He should know by now if Zatanna was available or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim reached for his back pocket, then stopped. “Where’s my phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would I know?” Tim muttered something unflattering under his breath, scooting off the couch. “Wait, I can get it. Just stay here, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not actually five. I can get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get mine too? I left it on my bed when we went out.” Tim nodded, toddling down the hallway. Kon facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a small hand on his bicep, and he looked down into Cassie's face. "You know how Tim is. If he thinks you're trying to keep him from doing it, he'll do it anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. "Can I pick you up?" She looked wary, but extended her arms and let him situate her in his own. Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge. "Sorry, I know you can take care of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not right now, not really. But I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do?" He sounded surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do. I'd be picking you up too, if the roles were reversed. Gotta keep an eye on us, even if we're still the same. Though it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit awkward." She burrowed deeper into his shirt. “This feels nice. You’re warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “You always said I run like a space heater, so..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiny footsteps padded down the hall, really only audible to Conner. Tim was holding both his and Cassie's phone, handing hers to Kon, who gave it to the girl in his arms. Tim went to the other side of the island, and Conner could only see the arm that placed his phone on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, beginning to assemble the sandwiches he'd taken the ingredients out for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spread the mayo, he heard Cassie gasp, and the screech of one of the barstools. He whipped around, eyes landing on Tim, who was in the process of falling backward off the stool. Kon grabbed him just in time, cradling his head close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a hitching noise, and curled his hands into the fabric of Kon's shirt. After a moment, he pulled his head back, blinking fast. "Sorry! I was-was just t'ying to get up. I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fall-" He froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Cassie looked at each other, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..Tim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim wormed one arm out of Kon's tight grip, rubbing at his eyes. Kon noticed that his hands came away wet as he carefully enunciated, “That wasn't me. I don’t panic like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to get down, but Conner simply adjusted him. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you giving me another heart attack like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim squirmed for another moment, then gave up. “Fine. But only until Zatanna gets here. Can you give me my phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon walked around the counter, then paused as he realized both of his arms were full. After a second’s consideration, he turned and sat Cassie on the counter. “Climb on my shoulders?” She did so without any complaint besides a huff and a mumble of something he pretended he didn't hear. Once she was settled, he secured her legs in place with his TTK, and then picked up Tim’s phone, giving it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim made a pleased sound, obviously satisfied now that he had something to occupy himself with.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Bart grinned at the sight of the three of them sitting at the counter eating, Kon in the middle and Tim and Cassie at either side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie put down her sandwich and pointed at him. “Where’s Zatanna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded. “She’ll be here in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon ran a tired hand down his face. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m already tired of you two, and it’s been like, three hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim checked his phone. “Around one and a half, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart began to laugh at the tired expression on his face. When Cassie looked where he was pointing, she began to giggle, and Tim joined in moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Zatanna appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded at Bart, eyes obviously searching the room until they landed on Tim and Cassie. "I'm guessing I'm here for you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded. "Can you fix it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a wavey motion with her hand. "Mind if I touch you? It'll only take a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She walked over, placing her hand on his forehead. Her eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then she pulled away. When she looked up, Zatanna was obviously irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon coughed into his fist. “I really don’t like that look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news and bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie sighed. “Bad first, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> reverse it, but it’s so tangled and twisted that it’s not the safest option. Whoever did this had no </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim flushed, looking down. “That might be my fault. I interrupted him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Either way, it’s much safer if you just let it wear off. It should be anywhere from three to four weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the good news?” Bart asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The good news is that you two make </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim groaned, putting his forehead on the counter. Zatanna’s watch beeped, and she exhaled. “Was that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Thanks for coming, Zatanna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. It’s all part of the job.” She raised her arms and opened her mouth to speak, stopping short when she heard a yelled, ‘Wait!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie had her arm outstretched, face reddening as the woman raised a single eyebrow at her. “Sorry. Just- Tim started to cry earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tim hissed, but she waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s super </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal for him. Are you sure nothing else’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatanna shrugged, stepping back to Tim. “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tangled. I might’ve missed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat perfectly still as she placed her hand back onto his forehead. She took a few seconds longer than before (Tim counted.), but eventually she removed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m certainly glad you brought that up, or Superboy and Kid Flash would’ve had a nasty surprise in about a week.” Cassie propped up her chin on her elbows. Zatanna continued, “You’re both… shall we say, mentally </span>
  <em>
    <span>regressing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie gaped at her. “So you’re saying our minds are going to go back to where they were when we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatanna nodded. “You have a week.” Her watch beeped again, and she sighed. “I really do have to go now. Good luck!” And then she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie’s head fell onto her sandwich as she let out a loud groan. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart put up a finger. “She was right about one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two really are super cute.” Tim let out a series of swear words that would’ve made </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arsenal</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush, but Bart simply grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Tim looked at his best friend. "Can you put me back down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed Tim on the ground absentmindedly, mentally groaning at the idea of him and Bart having to watch two five-year-olds for the next </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart made a clucking sound with his tongue, drawing their attention. “If we’ve got you guys for a month, you need new clothes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie looked down, as if just remembering what she was wearing. “Oh yeah. Should we do that today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you wanna go at a normal time of day in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was already getting late, so it was probably best they left now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned to Kon, and he put her down. “Where’s Tim?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart blinked at him. “Dude, you literally set him down. He’s probably in his room scheming something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie tugged on Kon’s shirt. “Go get him, idiot.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I'm afraid I have some news that'll probably be disappointing.</p><p>I've fallen out of DC. Anyone who follows my Tumblr probably could tell. I still love the characters, and the comics, and the things like that, but it's gotten harder and harder to create for this fandom. Fanon and the fandom has become... tiring.</p><p>I may come back! I started out on this site as a Marvel stan, and I've been coming back around to that, so I'll still try periodically to continue these stories. But I think it'd be better in the long run for me to just stop and write for fandoms I'm actually in, rather than keep trying to force out content for DC. </p><p>I've fallen back into mostly Star Wars and Big Hero 6 as of right now, and have some content I've been working on for those! To anyone who's been holding out for updates on this story, I'm so sorry.</p><p>-Ari</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The main issue I'm having with this one is the lack of ideas for exactly what they should DO with the kids, so if anyone has any suggestions for before or after they regress, I'd be happy to hear them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>